


【mob和】宠物（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 点梗的憋/尿和道具- 文里写到的东西蛮危险的，但我写都写了不发多浪费





	【mob和】宠物（R）

我的宠物正在家等我。

 

耳机里传出他微弱的呻吟，是因为早上出门时我绑上了他的大腿，把跳蛋用胶带贴在了他的腿之间。由于走得匆忙，我没注意跳蛋的位置能不能刺激到他敏感的地方，不过我也不会在意这么多，这么敏感的他无论如何都会被磨到高潮的。

 

就像现在，我打开手机，直对着他的房间角落的摄像机把他现在的模样传到我的屏幕上。他缩在墙角，由于双手被向上捆住而被禁锢在原地，腿被绑着分不开，想要躲开跳蛋的刺激但无能为力。他几乎躺在地上，口球撑开小嘴，口水顺着下颚流到地上，给羊毛的地毯留下深色的痕迹。

他的束腰还好好地穿着，因为他根本挣脱不了。我选用了弹性较好的束腰，但也让他呼吸困难，收紧腹部努力呼吸只让快感更加明显。女士束腰有为乳房准备的半圆形奶托，但他用不上，于是我找人为他定制了属于他的束腰，细细的皮质吊带正好在他的乳头上摩擦过去，趴在地上时乳头翘起又压着吊带总让他感到不适。

而下身原本就半透明的白色蕾丝内裤因为体液显得更薄，他的性器在贴身的衣物里撑起一块隆起，靠近腰部的顶端湿了一大片。跳蛋被贴在大腿根，紧靠着他的会阴。

对了，他的体内还有一根细长的按摩棒，是他自己要求的，白天一直佩戴着，自由活动时也要自己夹着棒棒。晚上我回家时他就能直接接纳进我，既不会太紧也不会太松。这跟按摩棒从来不足以让他被操射。

 

他倒在地上，手臂被高高地吊着。我用远程的遥控器关掉了跳蛋的开关。即代表了我的仁慈，也是提醒他我快要回家了。镜头里的他马上摇摇晃晃地跪在地上，眼睛里还带着眼泪，抬头看着摄像机，乖乖地等我回家。

 

 

 

我很少在中午回家，每一次都是为了早点回家看他。管家不被允许进入他的房间，只有我可以给他喂食。今天把他放在了墙角，出门着急还忘了给他喝牛奶，结束工作我便赶回了家。

 

 

 

我跪在地上，摘下他的口球，解开他的手铐让他环住我的脖子，他的内裤被我剥下，把贴在腿上的跳蛋也带了下来，胶带从皮肤撕离，他微微颤了下。他自觉地撅起屁股让我检查小洞里的按摩棒，我的手探入他的股缝，那里热热的，体液从小洞里流出来，滑腻得让我爱不释手。

他把脸埋在我的肩上，手也搭在我的身上，他喜欢借着这样的时间抱着我。只不过我把按摩棒抽出来一半时又抵了进去，他身体沉了一下，前端射出一股前列腺液，溅到我的裤子上。

他趴在我肩上轻轻喘气，呼吸都打在我的脖子上，我用按摩棒刻意戳着他的敏感处时他又挣扎着呻吟起来，虚弱的呜呜声从他嘴里传出来。束腰让他在高潮时都没法屈起腰，我解开了绳结，帮他把束腰摘了下来。被盖住的部分变得红红的，他总觉得腰上有点痒，想伸手去摸摸，被我抓住了手腕。

 

“papa，今天回来得好早……” 他趴在我的肩上，任我用大手按住他的腰，又揉着他的屁股。他喜欢这样有些用力地抚摸，甚至眯上了眼像是在享受。

 

“我忘记给你喂牛奶了，”他的手也从我的肩上滑到背上，乖巧地点了下头，配合我的动作分开自己的腿。

 

“小和今天还没有去厕所……”

有一次我忘了让他去厕所，他在被插入时失了禁，因为弄脏了我的床单难受了好几天，还因为害羞不让我再碰他，连着哄了一个星期才和他和解。

 

“小和要先喝牛奶，还是先上厕所？”我摸了摸他的腰，又照着他的肩头亲了一口。

但我没有给他选择权利，而是用手覆上他的性器，起初他挣扎了一下，但被我禁锢住了双手，他也知道我已经帮他做出了决定，于是顺从地挺直了背跪在地上。

 

我找来之前就买好的尿道塞，是一根细长的玻璃棒，虽说是玻璃，但就算掉在地上也不会碎，比塑料要凉很多，也没有恼人的锋利的接口，玻璃棒末端微微的弯曲也显得精细又可爱许多，另一端是他喜欢的黄色的星星模样。

我让他戴上眼罩，内侧是细碎的毛绒设计，这样不会过于闷热。

 

“张嘴。”

 

他以为我要把他常用的按摩棒放到他嘴里，于是努力张大了嘴，舌尖接触到冰凉的纤细的玻璃制品时他楞了一下。这是他第一次含这样比吸管还细上一圈的物品，过小的尺寸不足以刺激他分泌津液，我也不勉强他，玻璃棒上沾上些水我就让他吐了出来。

 

我撸了几下他的性器，把玻璃棒抵在尿道的小洞口。害怕他受伤，我浇了一些润滑油在他的性器上，圆滑的玻璃棒在小洞口试探着。他意识到我要做什么。紧张地想往后缩，以前我尝试过好多次，但总是心软，我决定今天一定要让他体验这第一次。他动了动，想抱我，我便朝他靠过去让他抓着我的肩膀。这样的姿势并不利于我的动作但可以让他安心一些。他没有勃起，也许是因为害怕，不过这样要容易些。玻璃棒足够细，稍微用力一下就能塞进去，我一边轻声安慰着他，一边把玻璃棒的顶部小心地送了进去。

 

“唔…papa，难受……”

 

我亲着他的脸颊安抚着他，让他不要扭腰，动作太大时我反而害怕伤到他。除了有些涨之外他应该没有其他不适的感觉，一点点插入时他只是哼哼着蹭着我的脸。

 

“Papa！嗯…小和……”他突然叫了一声，随后张嘴又没有出声，看剩下的玻璃棒，我猜测是进入了他的膀胱。

“小和怎么了？”他一定是想上厕所，我的目的也是如此，但他就是不愿意和我说。在我面前还有什么好羞的呢，我轻轻转了下玻璃棒，他马上被逼出了眼泪，推了一下我，让我把玻璃棒抽出去。他果然小声地哭起来，每次被欺负得过分了他都会这样，把脸埋在我肩上，肩膀一抖一抖的。

 

“小和想上厕所吗？”我贴在他耳边问他。他刚要抽泣着回答，我又动了动玻璃棒，惹得他马上浑身一颤。

 

“小和在这里尿出来也没事，papa不会怪你的。”他只是摇着头，紧紧抓着我的肩膀，手指都在颤，我只好把玻璃棒慢慢抽出来。他小声地咿唔，小腹因为用力而收紧，还努力着放松身子让我尽快结束这次折磨。

 

玻璃棒抽离时他叫出了声，又像好不容易解脱一般深呼吸了一口气，手撑在地上想站起来跑去厕所。我制止了他，把他的眼罩解开，“papa还没有喂小和牛奶呢。小和不饿了？”

 

他马上摇摇头，怕惹我生气，还没适应亮光，他也像下了决心似的眯着眼睛重新跪到我面前。

我凑过去摸了摸他的头，解开自己的皮带，示意他可以自己动手了。

 

他总爱用下面喝牛奶，今天也是，但他一副要尽快让我射出来的样子，一点也没有在享受一天才有一次的待遇，弄得我有些恼火。

 

我抓住他的腰，狠狠顶进他的小洞里，被我调教的过于优秀的小洞紧紧包裹着我的性器，他很放松，但刻意收缩着小穴的软肉，想刺激我快点完事。这可不是乖孩子会做的事。我把他推到墙上，一手抓着他的胸部，捏起小小的乳头，在指间用力揉捻着，又用手掌覆盖住，拢起手指挤压柔软的乳房。我扯了一下他的乳头，作为没有好好配合我操干的惩罚。每一次操进去时他都急促地叫出声。

 

感觉到他没有勃起，我把手放上他的小腹，轻轻按了一下。他随即哼了一声，断断续续地出声让我不要这样。

“小和后面不爽吗？”我舔着他的肩膀，瘦弱的身子轻轻颤抖着扶在墙上。我停下操干等他的回答。

 

“我…小和……想要上厕所……”他扭捏地回答，想避开我在他小腹上的按压，往后缩时小穴又把性器吞得更深。

“可是papa说了在这里尿出来没关系。”

 

“但……啊啊！”没等他开口我便发狠地用力操了进去，他撞到墙上，肩膀和墙的碰撞发出咚的一声，他吓得一下软了腿要跪下去，我顺着他的动作也放低了身子任他跪在地上。

 

跪着的姿势反而让我更深入，也更容易刺激到敏感处。我照着那里又操干了几下，他哭喊起来。身子几乎缩成一团，要是平时他早该到了高潮。

我撸动几下他的性器，连不要都没来得及说，他就哭着尿了出来。耳朵因此变得通红，他缩在我怀里，无助地发抖，尿液缓缓流出来，打湿了一小块墙纸和地毯。排尿时他因为羞耻而收紧了下腹的肌肉，想要停下，但却让小穴的软肉收得更紧。肠肉收缩让前列腺在我的性器上摩擦，像到了性高潮似的筋挛起来。我没忍住便射了出来，他感觉到精液进入小穴里，又小声呻吟起来。我握住他的性器，上下撸动了两下，他颤栗着靠着墙，发出小动物般地哭泣声。

我抓着他的臀瓣往两边分开，性器往里顶了一下便抽出来，粘稠的白色的液体混着泡沫从短时间内无法闭合的小口流出来。

 

我把他抱在怀里，去浴室冲洗，又叫管家清理墙纸，更换地毯，正好借机会全部换成他喜欢的清爽的款式。

 

他哭得眼睛通红，鼻尖也红红的，眼泪还积在眼眶里，也不愿意看我。稍微有些热的水浇到他身上时，他往边上挪了挪。我确实做得有些过分了，只能用手臂环着他，揉了揉他早就弄乱的头发，像以前他生气时一样帮他洗澡。洗身子时都不敢多摸一下，怕他躲开我又闹脾气。洗完澡后给他穿上睡衣，把快累得睡着的他抱到我自己的房间。

 

他难得沾了枕头就睡，而我还得去挑选新的墙纸和地毯。

 

 

=========

 


End file.
